


not so sweet dreams

by vending_machine



Series: dibble-dabble dribble-drabble [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Phone Calls, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg last episode <3 the ship was so real ahaha <3<br/>precious babies (*^^*)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. KagaKuro

Kagami first realised something wasn’t normal when Kuroko stirred in his sleep. It was extremely unusual for the blue-haired boy, who generally slept like the dead. School and basketball practise coupled with Kuroko’s low stamina – and then wherever and whenever possible adding on their… _bedtime_ activities – it all left Kuroko absolutely exhausted and taking every minute of rest that he could, and Kagami doing the same.

So when his shadow moved in his sleep, twitching against Kagami’s chest, he knew something wasn’t right. The redhead had just returned from the bathroom, moving as quietly as possible so as not to disturb his lover as the digital clock on the bedside table glowed 3:26am. He pulled the smaller boy closer to him, fingers trailing up and down his spine, careful not to wake him, but hopefully with enough pressure to reassure him that he was okay.

He frowned as Kuroko only seemed to grow more restless, shuddering a little in sleep and Kagami wondered what he was dreaming of. He switched on the bedside lamp when nothing seemed to change and the shadow didn’t seem to calm down. His brow was furrowed – a rare expression on the usually expressionless face, and Kagami’s fingers gently traced the lines between his brows, hoping to smooth them away.

Kagami wasn’t sure what to do. Was waking Kuroko up the best thing to do? But if this wasn’t a nightmare, like he suspected it was, he’d have woken him up for nothing and would result in a very grumpy Kuroko later on in the morning. But if it was a nightmare, Kagami loathed the idea of his love suffering from anything, even his own mind. Kuroko had put enough pressure on himself for a lifetime, and they’d finally overcome most of their hardships, especially in basketball, and Kuroko had been happy for the last few months after the Winter Cup had been won.

The decision was taken away from him when thirty seconds later Kuroko froze, and his eyes cracked open.

“Kuroko?” Kagami murmured softly into the quiet, as gently as possible so as not to startle his lover.

“K-Kagami-kun?” Kuroko whispered back, sounding confused for a long moment.

Then Kagami’s eyes widened in shock as Kuroko’s filled with tears and the blue-eyed boy threw himself forwards, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck and burying his face in his collarbone.

“Kuroko?” Kagami’s bewilderment showed in his voice, but his arms came securely around the slim body and held him close, rubbing his back again in an attempt to comfort. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a bad dream,” Kuroko’s voice was muffled against Kagami’s skin, and Kagami felt a tiny ounce of relief as he noticed that Kuroko had held his tears back. He didn’t want Kuroko to be controlling himself for Kagami’s sake, but also knew that he was terribly weak against Kuroko’s tears and would do anything in his power to make them stop, as each one of them cut into Kagami like a knife, and had, in fact, ever since that first game against Touo.

Kagami pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, one hand coming to pet through blue hair as he knew Kuroko liked, hoping it was helping in some small way.

“Want to talk about it?” he offered after a few minutes, after the shuddering through Kuroko’s body eased and the tension slowly melted out of him.

Kuroko sighed, wiggling up a little so his face was on the same level as Kagami’s, pressing lips quickly to his lover’s in gratitude.

“It’s nothing important,” he assured him softly.

“’Nothing important’ doesn’t leave you in tears,” Kagami reproached softly, but Kuroko knew that if he didn’t want to talk about it, Kagami wouldn’t ask him to. But the shadow also knew that it would bother his light, even as much as actually telling him what he’d been dreaming of would also bother his redhead a little.

Kuroko sighed, loosening his hold a little on Kagami’s neck and pulling back enough that he could see all of his lover’s face, rather than getting lost in hot red eyes. The redhead was frowning a little, but everything was overshadowed with concern and Kuroko couldn’t help but feel most of the worry still squeezing his heart lift and dissipate into nothingness. He was loved. He knew that, believed that with every fibre of his being, but believing and seeing it were always two separate things. And this reassurance from Kagami now, this clear evidence of the love that the light held for shadow lifted Kuroko’s spirits until he almost couldn’t hold his smile back.

“I love you, Taiga-kun,” he murmured softly, and saw confusion blanket the features he adored so much once again, bringing forth a smile against his will.

Kagami went to ask Kuroko what on earth was happening, but the small, happy smile on his lover’s face dispelled all questions and he could do nothing but give in.

“I love you too, Tetsuya,” he replied softly, pressing a soft kiss to softer lips.

“I know,” Kuroko whispered, pressing his face back into Kagami’s neck and closing his eyes. The warmth of his lover, the gentle weight of strong arms around his back, always there to support him, the heartbeat thumping in sync to his… Kuroko didn’t know how he’d ever live without it. And the quiet knowledge that he _wouldn’t_ , that Kagami was by his side now and forever stopped all of the pain and the fear that the nightmare had brought forth, until Kuroko could barely remember what the dream had been about, why it had scared him so much.

Because he had Kagami-kun, and Kagami-kun had him, and with nothing more than that, he was happier than he could ever be.


	2. KiKasa

Kasamatsu froze as his phone started to ring in the middle of his lecture, drawing all eyes to him. Flushing, he murmured a quick apology and, more than grateful for sitting next to the door, strode out of the room quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_Kise_.

The phone call ended abruptly and Kasamatsu frowned. By his workings it had to be about three a.m. in New York, where the model was for the week on an important shoot. So what the hell was he doing calling Kasamatsu? Kaijo’s ex-captain was tempted to ignore it, if only to prevent the long phone call this would become, but part of him just _knew_ that was something was wrong. So with a resigned sigh, he pressed the green number and waited as the phone put him through to Kise.

“H-hello?” Kise’s voice was barely a whisper and Kasamatsu frowned, leaning against the wall and drumming his fingers against his thigh.

“Kise. You called?”

“O-oh,” Kasamatsu heard the soft rustle of bed sheets in the background and wondered what Kise was doing. “I-I’m sorry, senpai. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Never said you did,” Kasamatsu replied shortly. “What’s up?”

“I… that is…” Kise sniffled and Kasamatsu felt his stomach drop.

“What’s wrong?” Kasamatsu asked, his voice much gentler as he felt worry for the blond well up.

“I’m sorry,” Kise replied quietly. “I’m just being stupid.”

Kasamatsu sighed as the blond didn’t seem to want to elaborate any further than that.

“Nightmare?” he guessed. The blond had had a couple over the two years that they’d been sleeping together, but it was usually when Kasamatsu wasn’t there, so he never actually knew how often his lover had bad dreams. He only found out about them when he came to see the model the next day and found the dark circles under his eyes that he couldn’t hide, and the sadness or misery in dull golden eyes that usually shone with the light of the sun.

“I…” Kise sighed quietly. “I… I miss you,” he eventually murmured down the line, and Kasamatsu felt himself softening against his will.

“You’re an idiot,” Kasamatsu sighed. “I miss you too,” he glanced up and down the hallway but luckily no-one was there to hear him embarrass himself. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Kise chuckled quietly, a little reluctantly, and Kasamatsu secretly felt pleased that he’d been able to cheer up the blond a little.

“I just… it’s the same old dream, really,” Kise admitted. The blond was staring at his hotel ceiling, wondering at how much better he felt just with his lover’s voice in his ear. Kasamatsu was rough, not a little awkward and surprisingly shy when it came to things like feelings, but the fact that he’d called back, that he was openly caring about the blond’s state made Kise feel as if he was on top of the world.

“Same old?” Kasamatsu murmured.

“The one where you leave me behind,” Kise managed, his voice catching several times on the sentence as he remembered his dream, chasing after Kasamatsu’s back but never being able to catch up, always lost behind him in the darkness. And it was his own fault for not being good enough, not clever enough, not worthy enough to hold his amazing senpai by his side.

Kasamatsu sighed irritably. “Haven’t we gone over this before?” he asked, feeling a little bad that it was Kise’s own insecurities that were causing him to be afraid, but Kasamatsu wasn’t sure how to fix that, how to reassure the blond that if anyone were unworthy of the two of them, it was probably the elder.

“I… yes,” Kise sighed, rolling over and staring at the crack in the curtains of his expensive hotel suite. “I just… you’re at university, doing everything you can to better yourself. And I’m here, relying on my face to earn money.”

Kasamatsu growled quietly. “Stop putting yourself down like that,” he ordered, and Kise’s eyes widened, surprised. “You’ve done plenty to better yourself the past few years. So what, you took a year out from university? It’s still going to be here when you get back. You might as well use your looks while you can.”

“Senpai!” Kise wailed jokily, feeling a little better and wanting to prove it to his lover, “Are you saying I’m going to get _ugly?!_ ”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, “shut up, brat. I was kidding. Besides…” he cut himself off, tips of his ears burning red despite no-one being around to see him.

“Besides?” Kise repeated softly, nightmare forgotten in his curiosity.

“I’ll love you just the same,” Kasamatsu forced out, and Kise was left speechless on the other side of the world.

There was an awkward silence, before Kasamatsu cleared his throat. “Now stop being stupid and get your sleep. You’ve probably got an early start tomorrow, and dicking about won’t help your face. Call me tomorrow evening, I’ve got the morning off lectures, and we’ll talk more then,” he added, a little more softly, pleasing Kise immensely.

“Okay,” Kise agreed softly, stomach fluttering with happiness as he smiled into the dark. “Goodnight, Kasamatsu-senpai.”

“Goodnight, Kise.” Kasamatsu replied gruffly.

He heard Kise’s quick _“I love you_ ” before he hung up and felt his cheeks flame. Trying to force down thoughts of his lover and how much he missed the stupid blond, he turned and headed back into the classroom, looking forwards to tomorrow and also to the date in six days where Kise would return and Kasamatsu would be able to prevent all of the blond’s nightmares from happening.


	3. MidoTaka

Takao smiled as Shin-chan joined him in the green-haired shooter’s bed, wrapping long arms around his torso and bringing Takao’s back to his front, spooning him. It was a little after midnight and Takao was crashing at his boyfriend’s having stayed late for ‘revision’. Admittedly, it had started out that way as they’d settled in Shin-chan’s room after practise, but once dinner had come and gone they’d retreated back to Shin-chan’s room and lost themselves in each other, drowning in guilty pleasures.

Afterwards they’d showered separately, knowing that they’d only get caught up again in lust if they were to go into the bathroom together, healthy teenage libidos being what they were. So while Shin-chan had showered Takao had lazed on his teammate’s bed, texting his parents to tell them he’d be out for the night and relaxing as remnants of pleasure still hummed through his blood.

He rolled over, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s jaw in the dark as his fingers brushed the buttons that went up the front of Midorima’s pyjama shirt, a soft cotton to go with the warm weather, though not as comfy as the flannel one’s his lover had for winter. Snuggling closer, he tucked his head under Shin-chan’s and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Takao,” Midorima murmured into the quiet, one arm under Takao’s head as a surprisingly comfy pillow and the other wrapped around the smaller male’s waist, holding him close as bandaged fingers slipped under the shirt to caress sensitive skin. Midorima always liked to have his hand touching somewhere under Takao’s clothing when they slept, though the tsundere would never admit it, liking the _closeness_ to his lover he felt from the action.

But they’d barely been settled for a couple of minutes when the door cracked open, illuminating the room dimly and making Takao grumble a little in mild complaint. Midorima sat up, frowning towards the door. His parents never disturbed him this late at night, so…

“Yuki?” he murmured softly, and the small figure in the doorway started a little, having not been sure if her brother was still awake or not. “What’s wrong?”

The six year old sniffled. “Nii-chan,” she sniffed, clutching her favourite stuffed bear in her arms, “there are monsters under my bed.”

Takao felt Shin-chan sigh very slightly as the green-eyed male got out of bed, leaving Takao cold, and made his way over to the door.

“Another nightmare?” he asked softly, crouching down in front of his sister.

She nodded solemnly. “Can I sleep in here?”

“Takao’s here,” Midorima told her softly.

Her bottom lip trembled. “I don’t mind,” she said, hugging her bear tighter to her chest.

Midorima sighed again softly. Takao struggled up to a sitting position and shrugged at his lover. If they’d been engaged in any other activities he wouldn’t have been very pleased, but he couldn’t deny the young girl. She was a tiny, female version of Shin-chan and he loved her almost as much as he loved his boyfriend.

Shin-chan was also unexpectedly indulgent towards his sister, and though he complained about it afterwards, he seemed to have very few qualms about doing whatever she wanted him to, whether it was playing tea party or becoming the horse to her princess and crawling about on the floor. If Takao hadn’t loved Shin-chan before he’d seen the usually so proud male on his knees, a small green-haired girl perched as regally on his back as he sat in the rickshaw, the image alone would have made him fall in love in that instant.

“It’s alright,” he murmured to his lover. “I don’t mind. There’s space for three.”

Nodding, Shin-chan picked up his sister, who turned and buried her face in his shoulder much as Takao had been doing not ten minutes ago, wrapping tiny arms around his neck.

Shin-chan sat on the edge of the bed and shuffled over so he lay next to Takao, his sister half lying on his chest and the rest of her on top of his arm.

It couldn’t really be helped though as with a sleepy _“thank you, nii-san,”_ Yuki was drifting into sleep faster than either males would ever have expected.

“Sorry,” Shin-chan whispered as Yuki’s breathing evened out and deepened and it looked like she wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, but leaving the other two stuck in their positions so they wouldn’t wake her.

Takao shook his head, his hand finding Shin-chan’s, unable to get much closer because of his sister lying on the attached arm.

“It’s alright,” he reassured his lover softly. “I don’t mind. It can’t be helped.”

Shin-chan squeezed his hand gently. “Thank you. For understanding.”

Takao squeezed back. “Well, this is easier to deal with than my sisters when they’ve been dumped by their boyfriends and come crying to me about how badly all men suck.”

Shin-chan chuckled quietly and Takao savoured the sound, so rare coming from his tsundere.

“I don’t envy you,” Shin-chan agreed, amusement still in his voice. A second later and Takao yawned, exhaustion coming up to claim him.

“Goodnight, Takao,” Midorima murmured for the second time that night.

“’Night, Shin-chan. Sweet dreams.”

Takao rolled onto his side facing his lover, still holding his hand, and made himself fully comfortable as sleep rose in waves to take him under. Yuki was secure between the both of them as Midorima waited until he was sure his lover was in a peaceful sleep and allowed himself to drift off too, all three of their heads filled with nothing but sweet dreams until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg last episode <3 the ship was so real ahaha <3  
> precious babies (*^^*)


	4. AoSaku

Sakurai hesitantly, carefully, climbed the ladder that led to the topmost part of the school roof and sighed in relief when Aomine was there, just as his lazy text in the middle of last period had said he’d be. Sakurai couldn’t say he approved of his boyfriend skipping class to nap on the roof, but was also aware that he couldn’t do much to change his boyfriend’s ways. He was just pleased – and a little grateful – that Aomine was now _asking_ him to tutor him when he didn’t understand something. And although there were a lot of things that the ace didn’t understand, he actually seemed willing to learn. Sometimes. And sure, their sessions usually ended with Aomine leaving Sakurai begging desperately for more pleasure in a variety of positions all over Aomine’s room, but Sakurai couldn’t really complain when he received absolutely nothing but pleasure, with more pleasure on top of that. And Aomine was always so careful with him, even if the ace couldn’t help but be a little rough, but that was just the way he was. Which was something that Sakurai wouldn’t change for the world.

He carefully climbed over the edge of the roof, aware he wasn’t allowed to be up here but also kind of enjoying the thrill of doing something forbidden. He’d never thought he’d be able to do something like this before Aomine, too insecure and awkward with himself. He still hadn’t quite kicked his apologetic streak, but he was doing better than he had a year ago as the unconfident and anxious first year he had been. Which, again, had been in little thanks to Aomine, who after his awkward confession after their first year had helped Sakurai to build up more confidence in who he was as a person, not just as a basketball player.

He slowly made his way over towards where Aomine was sleeping, quite deeply from the looks of it. He was on his back, blazer under his head for a pillow, one hand tucked between the space between buttons on his shirt, resting against his abs. A basketball magazine was covering his face, leaving Sakurai unable to see his expression, which was kind of a shame.

Sakurai couldn’t prevent a small smile, tugging on his own blazer as he walked over to his lover.

“Aomine-kun?” he called out softly, reaching the ace and crouching down, touching his shoulder gently. “Aomine-kun?”

Aomine jerked awake, a growl in his throat as he grabbed Sakurai’s wrist and twisted it a little painfully.

Sakurai froze, not sure what he should do. But Aomine sat up within a second of that thought, basketball magazine falling forgotten onto the roof as unfocused blue eyes met brown.

“Sakurai?” Aomine frowned, slowly focusing in on wide shocked eyes. “What?”

“I’m sorry! I… I came to wake you for practise,” Sakurai said slowly, hesitantly.

Aomine nodded, still looking a little confused, and his gaze dropped to where his tanned hand was gripping a pale wrist.

“Ah,” Aomine let go, glancing away. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Sakurai assured him gently, moving his wrist as if to prove it. “Just surprised me.”

Aomine nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as if to ease tension in his muscles.

“I… I’m sorry but… are you okay?” Sakurai asked, a small frown crossing the apologetic mushroom’s face.

Aomine glanced back up at him. “Yeah,” he nodded, before offering the other a sheepish grin, realising he was worried. “Thanks. Didn’t mean to sleep this long. I was gonna wait for you so we could play before practise.”

Sakurai flushed. “That’s inappropriate, Aomine-kun,” he admonished, but the fire in his cheeks reduced the disapproval somewhat.

Aomine grinned, the clear discomfort on his boyfriend’s face chasing away some of the lingering coldness of whatever nightmare he’d been having a couple of minutes ago. Aomine shook it off, the surprising light of Sakurai’s presence chasing away the last of the darkness. Aomine blinked across at his lover, surprisingly grateful for the other boy, even if he’d never admit it aloud. Sakurai knew how he felt, anyway.

“A-Anyway,” Sakurai continued, “I’m sorry but it’s time for practise. We should probably go.”

Aomine sighed, but nodded and got up, stretching lazily. Sakurai blinked, not having expected Aomine to give in so easily, but also rather pleased as the blue-haired boy, in a very rare open show of affection, held out his hand to pull Sakurai to his feet.

Taking it, Sakurai blinked as he was pulled up and then forward, off balance, tripping into Aomine who steadied him even as he sealed a wicked mouth over his.

Sakurai sighed silently into Aomine’s mouth, a tiny, mostly insincere condemnation, but gave in and moved back against that talented mouth, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s shoulders.

“That’s how you should have woken me up,” Aomine teased lightly as he pulled back, having reduced Sakurai into a quivering mess of want.

Sakurai rolled his eyes in a rare display of exasperation. “You’d have woken when I took the magazine off your face before I could kiss you,” he countered.

Aomine thought that through. “True,” he conceded, “Still wouldn’t have minded.”

Sakurai smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Aomine’s mouth. “We should get to practise,” he murmured again. “Please.”

Aomine was the one to roll his eyes this time. “Fine,” he sighed. “You’re coming back to mine tonight, right?”

Sakurai nodded, flushing again a little.

Aomine grinned. “Good. Come on then.”

Sakurai nodded and followed the taller male to the gym, letting the idea that Aomine had a nightmare go as he knew that if the other boy had needed to tell him then he would have. He was secure enough of himself, of their relationship, to have no doubts about that.

 


	5. MuraHimu

Himuro crept out of bed, his skin clammy and cold with sweat. Shutting the door to the bathroom before switching on the light, he splashed water across his face to try and chase away the lingering sweat on his forehead.

Crap. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He didn’t even know what he’d been dreaming of, what the nightmare had been about, he only knew he didn’t want to go back to it. But it was barely one a.m., and he had practise early. There was no way he could perform if he didn’t get more sleep either.

Sighing quietly, he stared at himself in the mirror, and started when the bathroom door opened behind him and Murasakibara stepped through it, having to duck a little so he didn’t whack his head off the doorframe.

“Muro-chin?” the lazy voice drawled through a yawn, a large hand coming to land on Himuro’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Atsushi,” Himuro replied, a small forced smile gracing his lips. “Just a bit of a bad dream, is all.”

“Eh?” Atsushi yawned again and stepped closer to Himuro. “You’re all cold, Muro-chin,” he complained a little as a large hand came to settle on a pale shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Himuro glanced down at himself. He was only in his boxers, having been engaged in… _activities_ with Atsushi before they’d retired to bed, and not willing to get re-dressed just for a trip to the bathroom. “You should go back to bed,” he added softly, “We’ve got early practise tomorrow.”

Murasakibara contemplated that for a long moment, before nodding. And before Himuro could react, he was being scooped up in long arms and carried back to bed.

“Atsushi?” he asked, blinking as his lover dropped him onto the mattress before joining him. “What are you doing?”

“Holding you,” Murasakibara replied as he pulled Himuro into his arms, spooning the smaller male. “You had a nightmare, didn’t you? So I’ll hold you. And I’ll crush anything that hurts Muro-chin. So you can sleep without people hurting you.”

Himuro closed his eyes, soaking in the words, so childish but so wonderful.

“Thank you, Atsushi,” he murmured softly, feeling the giant nip the back of his neck gently.

“I didn’t really do anything,” Murasakibara denied, yawning again. “But I’m tired, Muro-chin.”

“Sorry,” Himuro apologised softly yet again. “Goodnight.”

“’Night, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara replied, quickly falling into sleep as always.

Himuro closed his eyes, wondering if the darkness would come and take him under again. But Murasakibara’s words seemed to have done the trick, as he fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped up tight in his lover’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters should come, but as they're as yet unwritten (and I'm sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the rest but I was really out of time today to do anything...) and I am suddenly inundated with work I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing new stuff... sorryyyyyy.
> 
> as always though, kudos/comments always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
